kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Cloud
Jade Cloud (born on April 15, 1999) is a dancer at New England Dance and Gymnastic Centers, of which her mother Loree Cloud is the owner. Jade's older sister Hayley also danced there, winning titles such as National Junior Miss Dance Educators of America 2001 and Regional Preteen Miss Dance Educators of America 2003. Jade and her mother appeared on season 4 of Lifetime's reality television series Dance Moms, while becoming a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company's Junior Select Ensemble Competition Team. Dances Solos unknown title - unknown genre - 2006 * 1st overall small fry solo - Dance Educators of America in Springfield, Massachusetts Brand New Day - unknown genre - 2007 * 3rd overall small fry solo - Dance Educators of America in Springfield, Massachusetts Everything is Coming Up Roses - unknown genre - 2007 * 2nd overall small fry solo - Dance Educators of America in Springfield, Massachusetts Circle of Life - open - 2009 * 5th overall junior competitive solo, 3rd junior competitive open solo - Showstopper Dance Competition East Coast Finals City Lights - jazz - 2009 * 1st junior competitive jazz solo - Showstopper Dance Competition East Coast Finals Cirque - acrobatic - 2011 Growing Up - lyrical - 2011 * 1st overall junior american league solo, Regional Junior American League Hall of Fame Inductee - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Worcester, Massachusetts Hernando's Hideaway - jazz - 2011 Hope - unknown genre - 2012 * unknown scoring - United States Tournament of Dance Nationals in Atlantic City, New Jersey Quixote - unknown genre - 2012 * unknown scoring - United States Tournament of Dance Nationals in Atlantic City, New Jersey Vengeance - unknown genre - 2013 * 1st overall power 12-14 solo - Believe Talent Competition in Woodbridge, Virginia * 3rd overall teen solo - NYCDA in Boston, Massachusetts Far East - acrobatic - 2014 * 3rd overall teen solo - Imagine National Dance Challenge in Woodbridge, Virginia Romeo and Juliet - specialty - 2014 * unknown scoring - Elite Performance Challenge in Chelmsford, Massachusetts * 1st overall power 12-14 solo - Starpower Talent Competition Nationals in Uncasville, Connecticut * 2nd overall teen solo, titanium award - Sheer Talent Competition in Wheeling, West Virginia The Light - unknown genre - 2014 * unknown scoring - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Worchester, Massachusetts * unknown scoring - Starpower Talent Competition * 1st overall competitive 13-15 solo - Elite Performance Challenge in Chelmsford, Massachusetts Unchained Melody - contemporary - 2014 * 3rd overall teen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Wheeling, West Virginia * 7th overall teen solo - NYCDA in Boston, Massachusetts Here I Am - contemporary - 2015 * 1st overall elite 15-19 solo - KAR in Concord, New Hampshire Serendipity - unknown genre - 2015 * Regional Senior Miss Dance KAR - KAR in Concord, New Hampshire * 4th overall teen solo - NYCDA in Boston, Massachusetts unknown title - contemporary - 2015 * 1st overall senior contemporary men & women solo - Youth American Grand Prix in Chicago, Illinois Lux - contemporary - 2016 * 1st overall senior solo, 1st overall solo - Fierce Talent Competition in Augora Hills, California * 3rd overall competitive 16-19 solo - Elite Performance Challenge in Methuen, Massachusetts * 4th overall senior solo - NYCDA in Meadowlands, New Jersey Duets Too Marvelous for Words - unknown genre (with Megan Lanko) - 2007 * 1st overall small fry duet - Dance Educators of America in Springfield, Massachusetts Come to Me - lyrical (with Lauren Hartman) - 2014 * 1st overall preteen duet, titanium award - Sheer Talent Competition in Wheeling, West Virginia To Love You More - lyrical (with Joshua Burrage) - 2014 * unknown scoring - Elite Performance Challenge in Chelmsford, Massachusetts * 1st overall senior duet, sheer brilliance award - Sheer Talent Competition in Wheeling, West Virginia Groups with Abby Lee Dance Company The Good Life - Lyrical (with Tea Adamson, Kamryn Beck, Ava Cota, Sarah Hunt, Sarah Reasons, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1st overall energy junior group - Energy Dance in Youngstown, Ohio The Rapture - contemporary (with Tea Adamson, Kamryn Beck, Ava Cota, Sarah Hunt, and Sarah Reasons) * 1st overall preteen group - Sheer Talent Competition in Wheeling, West Virginia America Gone - Lyrical (with Maddie Ziegler, Mackenzie Ziegler, Nia Frazier and Kendall Vertes) * 2nd overall power 9-11 small group - Believe National Talent Competition in Woodbridge, Virginia Nothing to Fear But Fear Itself - lyrical (with Nia Frazier, Chloe Lukasiak, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 2nd overall junior group - Imagine National Dance Challenge in Woodbridge, Virginia Hollywood Stars - contemporary (with Tea Adamson, Kamryn Beck, and Sarah Reasons) * 2nd overall junior group - In10sity Dance Competition Nationals in Calabasas, California Dance Titles *Regional NYCDA Teen Female Outstanding Dancer 2014 *Regional NYCDA Senior Female Outstanding Dancer 2016 Gallery jade cloud dance moms.jpg JadeCloud4.5.jpg jadecloudandmom.jpg Jadedance02.jpg Jadedance.jpg Youngjadecloud.jpg jadecloudsharkcookie.jpg External Links *Facebook *Jade's RSM Photoshoot *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *Interview Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Female Grown-Ups Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers